


Udara Segar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, outdoor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Harry butuh udara segar dan seorang "teman".





	Udara Segar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** University!AU.

Harry baru saja keluar dari laboratorium. Setelah berjam-jam berusaha memisahkan molekul A dari molekul B, Harry akhirnya dapat menghirup udara segar lagi.

Pemuda itu memeriksa jadwal kuliahnya. Seluruh kelas dan praktikum untuk hari ini telah selesai, jadi kini Harry bebas melakukan apa pun yang ia mau. Maka pemuda berkacamata bundar itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kampus menuju Fakultas Sastra.

"Harry? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hermione. Harry segera menoleh. "Mencarimu, sebenarnya."

"Oh?" Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Praktikummu sudah selesai?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo temani aku duduk di gazebo untuk menyelesaikan analisis novelku."

Tentu saja Harry mengiakan. Memang saat ini itulah yang ia butuhkan: udara segar yang dibawa angin sepoi-sepoi di bawah bayang penghalang sinar matahari dan seorang "teman".


End file.
